Gem Shards
by Fanfic Retiree
Summary: When a gem close to Steven is shattered, the Crystal Gems must do everything they can to bring her back. (Yes, another story about bringing someone back to life.) Rated T for dark themes not appropriate for kids. Cover image generated with a program developed by SpopovabgS from Reddit.


**Hi everyone! Lucky Moon here, with the first chapter of my first Steven Universe story. I had a teaser up for it before, however, I have removed it now that I have an actual chapter.**

 **For those of you who have read my stories before: Thanks for reading more of my work! I'm going to be writing this in mainly the same format as my other stories, although I have decided to write shorter chapters, since they're easier to read and I can publish them faster.**

 **For those of you who have not read my stories before: I'm glad you've found this story! I hope you like it!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe and its characters belong to Cartoon Network, Rebecca Sugar, and the Crewniverse.**

* * *

(Garnet's PoV)

 _A hexagonal ship shining with all different colors crashes down on the beach. A large colorful gem Garnet doesn't recognize with a gem on her shoulder steps out, along with two Jaspers. They hold weapons she hasn't seen before. Before she has a chance to stop them, they hit Amethyst, poofing her instantly. They-_

"Garnet!"

Garnet snapped out of her daze as Steven ran up to her. "Garnet! I need your help!"

 _It's happening already!_ She jumped up from the couch.

Steven held up his phone and pointed to his screen. "I just found out there's one store that still sells Cookie Cat, but it's all the way in Asia! I need you to take me there."

Garnet sighed and sat back down. _Just ice cream…_ "Steven, last time you went to Asia it was a disaster. And I especially can't go if Diamonds are in the area."

"But...he's a pet for your tummy!" Steven protested.

"It's not a good idea, Steven. Besides, we've got bigger things to worry about than ice cream."

"Really?" Steven lowered his phone. "Like what?"

Garnet frowned. _I don't want him to be scared, but maybe he should know…_

"Come on, Garnet! Tell me!" Steven pleaded. "I can handle it!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Amethyst called as she and Pearl walked in through the front door.

"Where were you guys?" Steven asked.

"Looking after your mother's magic moss," Pearl explained.

Garnet sighed. "We have more dangerous things to worry about than Rose's moss now."

Pearl and Amethyst's faces sobered. "What is it, Garnet?" Pearl questioned.

She sighed. "Homeworld gems are coming, strong ones."

"Pfft, we've stopped homeworld gems before," Amethyst pointed out. "Heck, we've even stopped Jasper. We can do it again."

"This time won't be so easy," Garnet declared. "They're going to have two Jaspers, and a gem I don't recognize. Plus new weapons."

"What should we do?" Pearl gasped. "Should we get help? Should we hide?"

Garnet shook her head. "Help won't do any good. And if we hide, they'll find us." She turned to Steven. "You should go with Greg. You'll be safe."

"No!" he cried. "I got Mom's shield! I can heal! I got my bubble! I want to help!"

"Steven! You won't be able to do anything against gems as dangerous as them!" Garnet insisted. "You can't stay here!"

"But maybe if the gem destabilizers didn't do anything against me, these weapons won't either!"

"That doesn't matter. We need to make sure you're safe," Garnet ordered. She turned back to Amethyst and Pearl. "Have Greg come pick him up."

They nodded and headed out the door.

"But, what if you guys need me?" Steven continued to argue. "You might need my healing power or my shield!"

"It's not worth it. They're too dangerous."

"Can't you predict what would happen if I went with you?" Steven suggested.

"Your powers are too unpredictable," Garnet explained. "For some reason, I have a difficult time seeing into the future where they're involved. So, not knowing what would happen, taking you to fight would be too much of a risk. You need to stay with Greg so you're safe."

"Are you going to get Peridot and Lapis to help?" Steven asked.

Garnet frowned. "Lazuli is...not always reliable. And Peridot's help would be...minimal. It would be best not to get them involved. It might be too risky for them anyway."

"So you three are going to try to fight by yourselves? Are you going to form Alexandrite?"

"I'm...not sure," Garnet confessed.

"If this is going to be so dangerous, why not let me come and help?" He gasped. "I could call Connie! We could form Stevonnie, and fight on Lion like when we fought Jasper, and-"

"No!" Garnet yelled. "We are not going to put anyone else in danger! Steven, you are going to go with Greg! You are not coming with us!"

"But we've been practicing!"

"You've been practicing to fight corrupted gem monsters." Garnet crossed her arms.

"Yo, Garnet?" Amethyst called as she walked back inside, Pearl following behind. "Greg isn't at the Car Wash."

"Oh yeah! That's because he went to Car-Wash-a-Palooza over in Ocean Town!" Steven explained. "I would have gone with him, but I didn't want to miss training with Connie."

Garnet sighed and rubbed her face.

"Looks like I'm coming along after all!" Steven cheered.

"Garnet, are we really going to let him join us?" Pearl asked, concerned.

"We have no choice," Garnet sighed reluctantly. "We don't have enough time to take him to Ocean City."

"I don't know…" Pearl frowned. "Maybe he should stay inside while we fight off these gems."

Garnet didn't have a chance to reply before a loud crash was heard from outside.

She didn't need to look outside to know what it was.

* * *

 **Well, there was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to Follow so you can get notified about updates, and Favorite and Review if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
